Long Time Coming
by Charmsheartz
Summary: It all started during the night that changed everything, the night that Troy left Gabriella without any explanation or even goodbyes... well, that's if you don't count the break-up text he sent her. Ten years later, can one really forgive and forget the other after all the heartache this one night caused?
1. The Night That Changed Everything

Hey guys! I'm sorry I have not been posting anything at all, but I've been thinking of the perfect story that is worth sharing with you guys. Now, after reading many romantic stories and watching a lot of different movies/series, I finally got one! This story is inspired from the latest episode of one of my favorite TV series! I wonder if anyone can guess what show it was? You probably won't believe or expect it to come from this show, which I will reveal probably in the future chapters. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the cover photo used for this story. It's taken during Zac and Vanessa's photoshoot for Elle magazine back in 2008.

Another Disclaimer: I do not own the phrase, "love's been a long time coming," which I used as part of the summary for this story. It is part of the lyrics of "Long Time Coming," sang by Oliver James from the movie What A Girl Wants. It is also where I got the title of this story cause I truly think it fits the storyline.

* * *

Gabriella stood on her porch, gripping on to her phone tightly and tapping her foot impatiently. She looked around the darkness of her neighborhood with the exception of few streetlights highlighting some of her neighbors' houses, just waiting for any sign of life. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself as the cold evening air blew into her body. It did not help that she was dressed into a beautiful light blue sleeveless dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

She jumped slightly as she felt a thick sweater cover her bare shoulders. She looked around and smiled slightly when she saw her dad and mom's concerned expression.

"Still nothing?"

Gabriella shook her head sadly. Maria sighed and looked at Greg, whom both never liked seeing their only daughter sad. Greg stepped in and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Princess, maybe you should just wait inside. It's getting cold out here."

Gabriella sighed and smiled gratefully at her dad's fatherly gesture, "It's okay Daddy. He should be here soon."

"Just come inside sweetie. We don't want you to catch any cold."

Gabriella looked at her mom's pleading expression and gave in. Once they got inside the house, she went straight to their couch by the window, giving a full view of their outside lawn. She sat carefully, not wanting to wrinkle her dress.

She was about to put her hands under her chin, but jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her hands. Her face lit up, only to frown in disappointment after she looked down and saw that the message did not come from the person she expected and hoped for.

_From: Taylor_

_Gabi! Where are you? Did he take you somewhere before coming here? Well, I hope you both don't mind, but we started partying! Can't wait to see you! xoxo_

Gabriella sighed and replied.

_From: Gabriella_

_Hey Tay. Uhmm, no. Have you heard from him? Have the guys heard from him? xoxo_

By now, the feeling of impatience and annoyance vanished from her body. How can she be so selfish? What if something happened to him? Now, Gabriella was tapping her foot worriedly. She looked down at her phone again as it vibrated and lit up.

_From: Taylor_

_WHAT? GABI! He's almost one hour late! And no, Chad and the others haven't heard from him yet! Where is he?_

_From: Gabriella_

_Now I'm getting worried. I've been trying to call him so many times now, but he wasn't answering so I just stopped for a while. I'll try calling him again._

Gabi nervously dialed his number. After many dial tones, she heard his husky, but beautiful voice:

Hi! You reached Troy. Sorry I can't answer your call now, but please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEEP!

Gabriella sighed, "Hey Troy. Look, I'm not mad anymore. Please please call me when you get this message? I'm worried about you. I love you."

She ran a hand through her curls. What if he got into an accident? What if he's in trouble? What if…

She jumped again for the millionth time as her phone vibrated… and this time it was from the person she expected. Her face lit up.

_From: Troy_

_We're over. I'm sorry… _

Gabriella gasped in confusion. What? After five minutes of shock and disbelief, she dialed his phone number again. This time, it was not his voicemail that reached her ears.

_The number you have dialed is not in service. Please try again later._

* * *

I know that I mentioned before that I wouldn't post anything unless I am finished with the story, but I can't help it! Treat this as a teaser for all you lovely readers :) Don't expect for the next chapter to be published immediately, but I'll update as soon as I can! Your reviews are very much welcome, whether it's positive or negative. I take all of it into mind. Thanks guys!

xoxo Charmsheartz


	2. Ten Years Later

Gabriella was typing away all her work on her computer when the phone suddenly rang.

"Gabriella Montez, Finance Department. How may I help you?"

"Hello Ms. Montez. It's Taylor McKessie on Line 2."

"Thank you Lucy. Please connect me to her."

Gabriella continued typing her work while waiting for Lucy, her assistant, to connect her to Taylor.

"GABI!"

Gabriella laughed, "Hey Tay! Missed me much?"

"Of course, but I bet you miss me more!" Gabriella chuckled, while shaking her head. Oh, how much she missed this girl.

"Anyway Gabi, I have something to tell you. Have you heard the news?"

"Uhmmm… what news? I've been so caught up here at work that I have no idea what's going on around anymore!"

"Great! I was hoping I'll be the one to tell you. I thought Sharpay beat me to it already! CHAD AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Gabriella clasped her mouth with her hand, squealed, and started jumping up and down in her heels. Good thing she had her own soundproof office or else she would have been told on by one of her colleagues… Nah, she's the head of the Finance department so she doubts it.

She did see Lucy give her a confused glance from outside the glass walls though. Oh right, she has a glass wall. Shaking her head, Gabi cleared her throat and sat down again.

"Oh my goodness Tay! You should have seen how happy I am! Congratulations! Gotta say though, it took too long!"

"I know! Well, you know my relationship with Chad. It can get complicated sometimes."

Gabriella laughed at this obvious fact, "True. So when's the wedding?"

"No date yet. But, I was also wondering about another thing… Can you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh my God, of course Tay! I would be really honored!"

"Uhmm… Chad is also trying to get Troy to be his best man but…"

Gabriella scoffed, "Oh please Tay. Tell Chad not to waste his time on him. Did you see him on the news? Geez, such a cocky, arrogant… "

Before she can even finish her sentence, Tay interrupted, "Gabi! I know you still have this big grudge on him but it's been almost 10 years! Anyway, Chad's trying but it seems like he's busy or something."

Gabriella groaned, "I swear, I just… uggggh!"

She heard Tay sigh on the other line, "Gabs, if you see him on the news, then you'll also see how miserable he is. Try to put your anger aside and just observe."

"Tay, whose side are you on? You seem to be defending him! He was the one who ditched your best friend, ME, on the night of our senior prom! I mean who does that?"

"You're right Gabs. But, you know me when it comes to reading people. Anyway, I'm still on your side, okay?"

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you Tay. Thinking about him just makes my blood boil, even though it happened almost a decade ago."

"Just hang on, okay Gabs? Just ignore the news."

"Thanks Tay. Congratulations again!"

Gabriella hung up and stared into space. Four years after that night, Troy suddenly began appearing all over the world because he was apparently the heir to the billion-dollar corporation, the Bolton enterprises, led by his father, Jack Bolton. She shook her head at how complicated his life was back in high school, but now, it seemed like all those events never happened. She does not even know if everything he told her was a lie or whatnot. Now, Troy is known as the hottest bachelor in America.

That arrogant basta…

Her thoughts were cut short when there was a knock on the glass door and she looked up to see Lucy. She gestured for her assistant to come in.

"Hi Ms. Montez…"

"Please Lucy, what did I tell you? Call me Gabriella." Gabriella said with a smile.

Lucy smiled, "Gabriella… uhmm, I just want to personally remind you of the emergency meeting that is happening today in about an hour?"

"That was today? Thank you for reminding me Lucy! What will I do without you?"

"No problem Ms. Mo-, I mean Gabriella." Lucy smiled again.

Gabriella made a mental note to give a slight raise to her assistant. She then started fixing her desk, and made her way to the bathroom inside her office. She touched up on her make up and straightened out her business attire. She made her way out and can't help but look at the wonderful view outside her office.

She went closer and smiled. She watched as people below her rushed to wherever they were going. The building she was working on was definitely not as tall as one of their neighbor buildings, the Empire State Building, but her floor was high enough to see a lovely view of the city, especially Central Park. This was her dream… to work somewhere far from home. Far from all the bad memories.

She sighed as she looked at her watch, and decided that it was time to go to the executive floor.

She went out her office, and greeted her colleagues under her with a smile. She really loved being the head of this floor, for everyone was really nice, cooperative, and hard working. They never made her job hard to do. She got into the elevator and pressed the top floor.

What she loved about her job is that it was such a big company, that they have the building all to themselves. It has almost everything a company could ask for! A very nice cafeteria, the employee lounge, and most especially, the rooftop garden. So far, that was Gabriella's favorite spot.

As she went out of the top floor, she was suddenly greeted by chaos.

What the hell?

She walked over to Sandra, who was taking care of the front desk.

"Hey Sandra, what is going on here?"

Sandra wiped away a drop of sweat and said, "Hey Gabriella! I have no idea, but it seems like the executives are freaking out about something. Are you here for the emergency meeting?"

Gabriella nodded. Sandra motioned to the farthest door to the right, "Conference Room 4910. Good luck!"

"Thanks Sandra!"

Gabriella hurried to the room and when she entered, it's even more chaotic. This never happened before. She saw the heads of all the other departments holding some kind of paper in hand.

"Gabriella! Thank God you're here!"

Gabriella turned to see Rick, one of her older colleagues who worked in the company far more than she did and who became Gabi's mentor, walk towards her.

"Rick! It's chaos in here! What's going on?"

"Oh Gabriella, it's horrible! All the board of directors are backing out!"

"What? Without them, the company is nothing!"

"Yes! Look, usually we talk about this in a very organized and calm meeting, but no one can be calm today! This was given to us by the board. They would only stay if this is followed."

Rick handed Gabriella the piece of paper.

Change of Management – CEO Position

Effective Immediately

"They can't do this to Josh, Rick! Poor Josh! Plus, a lot of us can lose our jobs!"

Rick looked down sadly, "Yes, and this is why everyone is going crazy. It depends on the new CEO as to who he's going to retain… or let go."

"SILENCE!"

Gabriella, Rick, and the other department heads looked towards the front and center of the conference room. There stood Josh Smith, the current CEO of the company.

"Just to confirm, the paper being handed to everyone is in fact true. However, I was the one who requested for the Board to do something about it, for I think, we need a new system around here. I'm sure that all of you are wondering why I cannot just do it on my own. As you see, I'm not getting any younger. Maybe, this company needs a fresh take on what should be done. With that, the Board and I agreed to merge with one of the largest corporations in the world, effective immediately. An email announcement and notice will be sent out to all. Thank you for all your hard work. I will truly miss working with you."

Oh great, a new CEO… Yay! Not.


	3. Blue Meets Brown

Upon entering the assembly room, which can accommodate all the employees of L Enterprises, Gabriella was not shocked at all at how loud the noise was. It seems like all her colleagues cannot calm down at the fact that they will meet their new boss… today. The term 'professionalism' went out the window after everyone got the notice regarding the changes in terms of the new management.

Who can possibly replace Josh Smith? He pretty much laid down the foundation of the corporation. Plus, who will stay and who will go? Everyone's buzzing.

"They can't just fire me! I've been in this company for 10 years!"

"I have a family to take care of!"

"Well, they can't let me go… I'm just too good to be let go."

Gabriella rolled her eyes while walking down to the front of the auditorium as she heard the last one. Was she the only one not thinking of her own sake, but for the sake of the relationships she built with her colleagues?

"Gabriella! Right here!"

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows and looked around for her long time friend.

"HERE GABI!"

Gabriella followed the scream and smirked as she saw a certain blonde wearing a pink suit. She was waving her hands around like a maniac and pointing at the seat next to her.

What is this, high school? Really though, where did all the professionalism go in this company? Oh, for the hell with it.

Gabriella made her way towards Sharpay and hugged her.

"Hey Gabi!"

"Hey Shar! Where were you the yesterday? Why didn't you attend the emergency meeting?"

"I can't believe I missed it! It just had to be announced during my day off!" Sharpay sighed dramatically.

Gabriella laughed at her friend. When it comes to news going around the company, it would be Sharpay who would find out first. She's pretty much the gossip slash drama queen of the company. If not for the business attire Gabriella wears everyday for work, she would think that she's still in high school. Nothing changed with her dear best friend.

After graduation, both Sharpay and Gabriella decided to move to the city that never sleeps. Gabriella attended New York University's Stern School of Business undergraduate program, while Sharpay attended Parsons, taking up Strategic and Design Management. Right now, she's one of the heads of the Strategic and Research Department of the company.

Gabriella was supposed to answer her friend, but she got cut off when Mr. Smith suddenly asked for everyone to settle down. It seems like everyone remembered that they were at work and sat down. Gabi looked up at the stage to see Josh standing before the podium, with the board of directors sitting behind him.

"Good morning everyone. As all of you know, I'll be resigning from being the acting CEO of this company in order to have a new and fresh take on how we do things around here. Thank you for all your cooperation under my management and for your loyalty. Now, I would like to ask you to continue these values and hard work you have been showing us and show it to the new executives of this company. Without further ado, please give a warm welcome to the new management."

Gabriella started clapping as a man in his fifty's came out, looking very professional in his striking suit. As the man turned to face the crowd, she cannot help but stare at his striking blue eyes and dirty blonde with greying hair. She blinked and rubbed her eyes in attempt to clear them. He looks familiar.

"Good morning everyone. I am Jack Bolton and I'll be helping out the new management I assigned for this corporation."

Even his husky voice is familiar… It sounds so familiar that… Wait, did he say Bolton?

Gabriella suddenly opened her eyes in realization and looked at the front immediately. Bolton? No… no… it can't be.

"I will not manage this wonderful company first hand. Instead, my son, heir of Bolton Enterprises will apply his management skills that I have seen him do in our main office and will give a fresh take to make this business even flourish more. Please welcome, your new CEO, Troy Bolton!"

Gabriella gasped in shock and her mouth immediately opened at the announcement. No, no, NO!

"Gabriella?" Sharpay looked worriedly, as her best friend looked forward in shock.

"Good morning everyone. I am Troy Bolton and I'll be your new CEO. I am looking forward to envisioning and acting upon what we can do for this company. I just want to say one thing. You are not here to work under me; you are here to work with me. Thank you."

Everyone clapped, except for Gabriella and Sharpay, who was still looking at her best friend with worry.

If Gabriella was shocked at the announcement, she was even more shocked at how monotonous he sounded. His voice carried that same husky tone, but it seemed… lifeless. Was this what Taylor was talking about?

Josh stepped up before the two Boltons, shook hands with them, and went to the podium to speak again before the crowd.

"I've known the Boltons for quite a while in this business world, and I am confident that this company will be in great hands. Now, I would like to take this opportunity for the Boltons to meet our department heads and introduce them. Of course, they will still have the choice to replace them, so heads, don't forget to give a good first impression!"

Josh chuckled, then motioned for some of the department heads he could see up to the stage.

No, no, no. Gabriella felt like hyperventilating. This can't be happening. She never wanted to see him again, ever! Now, she had to shake hands with him? Can't she just punch him right there and then?

"Gabi, no violence okay?"

Gabriella jumped at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Was I thinking out loud?"

"Uhmm no… but knowing you, I know you can get a little violent."

Gabriella chuckled lightly in embarrassment, as she knew that Sharpay was right. She is a sweet and very nice girl, but can be quite vicious and a diva when people starts to take advantage of her kindness, especially after that night when Troy left. Some men who tried to feel her ass up whenever they go clubbing can even attest to that knowledge.

Sharpay started to stand up.

"Shar, what the hell?" Gabriella whispered, pulling the blonde back down.

"Gabi, I know we knew him in the past, but this is the present. We have to act professionally around him since this is still the workplace. Isn't that your top motto?"

Gabriella sighed. Sharpay is right when she said that Gabi takes her work seriously and being professional is part of that especially during business hours… this was an exception though.

"But Shar, this is not even part of "official" business hours! As a matter of fact, we do not even have to go to work today."

"Well, technically, it is. We are meeting our new boss and we have to give him a good first impression. And if we didn't have to, why did you?"

Uhmm… Curiosity? Gabriella sighed. Curiosity really kills the cat.

Sharpay stood up again and took Gabriella's hand and pulled her up.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

They stood in line in the middle. She looked at the front, just in time to see Rick shaking Troy's hand and saying something to him, which made Troy nod courteously. Panicking, Gabriella pulled Sharpay in front of her, "You go first Shar!"

Sharpay shook her head and mumbled, "So much for professionalism…"

Gabriella felt better when her best friend was in front of her. What didn't feel right though was when she didn't feel any presence at her back. She turned around to see hundreds of eyes looking at them, and she started panicking.

She was the last one on line?

She was about to pull Sharpay behind her again, but was met with air. She turned around just in time to see Troy shaking Sharpay's hand and Sharpay returning it with a firm grip. She could tell how much Troy was trying to hide the shock from his expression. Wait…

No, no, no.

Sharpay immediately let go and made her way down. Troy then looked down at the next person in line and his eyes widened in realization.

Blue meets brown.


	4. The Bachelor

"Mr. Bolton, how does it feel like being the most sought after bachelor in America?"

"Are you planning on settling down any time soon?"

"Sir, what can you say about your father's comment?"

"Is it true that you're dating the girl you were seen talking to the other night?"

"You never had a relationship with any girl! Is it true that you're gay?"

Troy scoffed at the last question and shook his head as he made his way to his ride with bodyguards on both his sides. It has been like this ever since he was introduced as the heir of his father's company. No privacy, no freedom… no happiness.

Other people think what they want to think, not even knowing what the really story is. It really gets infuriating most of the times, but Troy knows better so he just ignores all of them. It was for the best.

As he got into the limousine waiting for him, he tried shielding his eyes from all the flashes going from outside. He felt the car move forward. Thank God! Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

_From: Sophia_

_Troy! Where are you? _

_From: Troy_

_Hey! Almost there. Love you!_

_From: Sophia_

_Bahhh, what's taking you so long? I miss you. And I love you too. xoxo_

Troy smiled at the message.

_From: Troy_

_I miss you too Soph. Can't wait to get home._

He put his phone back into his coat pocket and took out his wallet. He immediately smiled at the picture of him and Sophia taken almost 5 years ago. He suddenly took out another picture underneath his picture with Soph and stared at it. He brushed his thumb through the picture and sighed.

He always feels like a soldier battling in war whenever he does this. War… his everyday life always feels like a battle, with these photographers, his colleagues, the board of directors, his dad, many more... These two pictures keep him sane.

After graduating from University of California – Berkeley, his father immediately had him trained in the Bolton enterprises. After one year of training and learning all the ins and outs of the business, his father knew he was ready, thus making him one of the top executive officers in the corporation.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the gates open and he immediately put the pictures back in his wallet. As the car stopped, he fixed his suit, sighed, and put on the happiest face he could muster.

The door to the Bolton mansion opened and revealed Sophia. Blonde hair, high cheekbones, blue eyes. She clearly defines the word beautiful.

"Troy!"

She ran up to Troy and hugged him tightly.

"Princess!"

She looked at him and slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm not a little princess anymore Troy."

"Oh, you'll always be my baby princess, little sister."

Sophia made that 'awww' face and hugged his brother even tighter.

"I missed you Troy. I never see you anymore."

Troy knew this was true, and made a mental note to make it up for his sister.

Troy let go and looked at his sister properly.

"Is it just me or did you get bigger from the last time I saw you."

Sophia gasped, "You just didn't!"

Troy laughed, "I meant taller sis!"

Sophia pouted and stuck out her tongue, "Whatever! Anyway, dad is waiting inside."

Troy sighed and followed Sophia inside.

Every time someone new enters the Bolton mansion, their jaws would drop all the way to the floor as they take in the interior of the place. From the high ceilings, grand staircase, and chandeliers to the high end furniture and marble floors… It really is a dream place to live in. When Sophia first saw it when she was a little girl, she felt like a little princess living in a castle. She truly loved the place.

But not Troy. When Troy saw the place, he hated it. He would rather be back at their cozy home in Albuquerque. He hated the grandness of it all because it felt so empty. But most importantly, he hated the man who owned the place, the man who has been the cause of the loss of the important people in his life… the man now standing before him.

"Father."

"Troy… Not even a hug for the old man?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Let's just eat."

"Troy…" Sophia sighed and gave him a pointed look.

Troy sighed, but still gave his father a cold shoulder as he made his way to the dining room.

This is the reason why he chose to have his own condominium near the company. As much as he doesn't want to leave his sister in the mansion with his father, he really can't take it there anymore. Plus, he knows that they are close anyway, so at least he trusts that his father takes very good care of his sister. Besides, he's 27, he needs a place of his own.

As they sat awkwardly around the dining table, with variety of food good enough for more than the three of them and their helpers gathered around waiting for further instructions, Jack was about to talk but Troy saw this and purposely interrupted.

"So, how's school, Soph?"

Jack sighed, but nevertheless smiled, "Yeah, how is school sweetie?"

Sophia smiled, "School has been good. I sent out my college applications and video auditions. Just waiting for acceptance letters."

"That's great Soph! Wait, video auditions? What are you planning to take and where?"

"Well, I really want to try out my skills in music at Julliard's… or maybe, New York University Tisch School of the Arts." Sophia said with a smile before eating some mashed potatoes.

"Oh that's great Soph! I bet you'll get in. You're so talented." Troy encouraged, but suddenly looked at his father and waited for his reaction, expecting a negative response.

"That's great sweetie. I'll support you with your decision and dreams. Speaking of New York, that's what I wanted to talk to you about Troy."

Sophia smiled at both her father and brother, "Thanks guys! It means a lot."

Troy was surprised that his father did not try to discourage Soph when it came to her decision. Or maybe it's because he doesn't need another heir because he is there. Whatever, he'll give him credit for that, but that doesn't mean he forgives him… and what's up with New York?

"What's with New York?"

"Wait, dad, if you think I can't live there by myself, at least let me try!" Soph pleaded.

"No, it's not that Soph. Of course I trust you, and you can always take some of our helpers with you. It's just that we bought and currently own most of the shares in L Enterprises."

"L Enterprises? The one in New York?"

"Yes son, that's the one. And I have personally chosen you as the new CEO of the company."

"Oh my God! Troy! Congratulations! Your own company! And in New York too! We'll see each other more!" Sophia excitedly said, almost jumping in her seat during the process.

Troy was surprised that his father would trust him with a huge position, but that's what also sent him here to this situation he is in right now.

Being surprise was an understatement when he was blinded with the pink suit worn by the none other than Sharpay Evans. What is she doing here? She was his Strategic Head? When did this happen? She gave a firm handshake and if looks could kill, he'll be dead by now.

Wait, was that a threat? A warning? But why?

His questions were later answered when he saw the next person in line, the only person who could make his heart skip a beat, then go wild…

Brown meets blue.


	5. Meeting Again

"_So Gabi, have you met the new boy?"_

_Gabriella looked at Taylor in confusion, "There's a new kid in school? Is he in our batch?"_

_Taylor nodded enthusiastically. That's weird. Usually, she would know about this, considering she's the junior batch president._

"_We had homeroom and morning classes with him! Sorry Gabs."_

_Gabriella groaned. She woke up very late, and as per school rules, if you don't attend homeroom, you have to wait until after lunchtime to attend classes. Good thing she made friends with the guards, meaning she was able to sneak in before lunchtime. So much for her perfect attendance. _

"_I can tell he's very good at hoops! Well, based from his answers to our questions of course." Chad high fived with Zeke, while Taylor rolled her eyes._

"_He's also quite good looking." Sharpay winked at Gabriella, while Zeke made a coughing sound._

_Sharpay giggled and cooed at her boyfriend, "Of course, no one is going to be more handsome than you Zekey bear! I'm just trying to help out Gabi here, since she never had a boyfriend."_

_Gabriella sighed, "Shar, you know my priorities."_

_Sharpay shrugged and smirked, "We'll see about that."_

_Gabriella shook her head and slowed down so her friends can go ahead of her. Their group became the golden group of East High._

_There's Chad Danforth, the co-captain of the basketball team, who is dating Taylor McKessie, her best friend, her co-captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team and member of the cheerleading squad. They met during sophomore year after fighting over who gets to take the gym for practice. As the story goes, the rest is history._

_There's Sharpay Evans, her co-captain of the cheerleading squad, who is dating Zeke Baylor, one of the best players of the basketball team. They have been acknowledging each other ever since freshmen year, but were only introduced after the feud between Chad and Taylor._

_There's Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother, who is currently dating Kelsi Nielsen. They are usually the quiet ones in the group because they are one of those couples who are in their own little world after looking at each other's eyes._

_Gabriella smiled at her group of friends. She loved each and every one of them dearly, but she can't help but feel lonely whenever she becomes the seventh-wheel in the group. Priorities, Gabriella, priorities. She always has to remind herself of that._

_Being the batch president, the co-captain of both the cheerleading team and the Scholastic Decathlon team, and maintaining the highest GPA of her year simply leaves no space for her love life._

_The group made their way to their usual spot in the cafeteria, and Gabi was about to go to her seat when she realized it was being occupied. _

"_Troy, my man!"_

_The dirty blonde haired boy stood up and shook hands with the guys. _

"_Hey guys! Nice seeing you again."_

_Sharpay took Troy's arm and turned him so he can face Gabriella._

"_Troy, meet Gabriella. Gabriella, meet Troy, who by the way is sitting on your seat."_

_Troy's eyes widened at Sharpay, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"_

_Troy stopped talking when he fully turned to the gorgeous brunette standing in front of him. _

_Meanwhile, Gabriella was observing the boy's handsome features, until her eyes met his._

_Blue meets brown_, brown meets blue.

Jack Bolton raised his eyebrows as he looked at the two, and coughed to bring them back to reality.

Gabriella shook her head as she remembered everything that happened. This douchebag broke your heart, Gabriella. With that, she confidently went up to Troy and shook his hand, while ignoring the sparks that shot up to both their arms.

"Mr. Bolton, I'm Gabriella Montez, head of the Finance department."

Troy cleared his throat and shook her hand back, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Montez."

Gabriella nodded, immediately pulled her hand back, and made her way back to her seat.

Troy stared at her retreating back, but jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back to see Jack with a worried look on his face and Troy shook his head.

Josh noticed the silence, and immediately went back to the podium to avoid further speculations.

"So, there you go Mr. Bolton. Those are your department heads and I suggest you pick wisely about who you're going to retain and let go."

Troy nodded his head goodbye to the audience before him and made his way to the back with his father.

Troy hoped his father would not say anything about what happened and thank God he didn't.

"Son, I am entrusting you this company and all the responsibilities or decisions that come with it."

With a pat in the back, Jack made his way to the exit. Troy sighed and called to his assistant.

"Mike, please give me all the files of the department heads and their corresponding employees. Let's start working."

Mike nodded and proceeded to get the files. Troy looked around. Right now, he is standing in some sort of hallway going from the auditorium back exit to the exit of the building itself. However, upon closer look, he noticed some kind of hidden door on the right side. One wouldn't notice it at first, but because Troy was observing everything in, he finally noticed it.

"That's a hidden staircase."

Troy looked around to see Josh smiling at him. Even from the start, Troy already felt a sense of elderly guidance from Josh. He can really feel that Josh is a very kind man at heart.

Troy nodded and smiled, but asked more questions, "So, everyone has access to this staircase?"

"Nope, only for those who have an observant eye and who has a sense of adventure." Josh said with a wink.

"So, there are others who know about this?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Troy looked back at the door, "Where does it lead to?"

"To the most beautiful place in the building. Check it out when you have the time."

Troy smiled at the old man, "Thank you Josh, I mean for the guidance and all. I'm sorry that we had to take over this business. I knew how much this meant for you."

Josh smiled warmly, "Troy, what I said back there was true. I couldn't have given this responsibility to anyone else but the Boltons. I have known you and your father since you were a little boy. For now, I have to retire so I would get to spend more time with my wife. However, that does not mean that I would not be here to help you. I'll be here for the next month or so to help you settle."

"Thank you Josh, it really means a lot." Troy shook his hands with respect.

"Now, I'll call someone to tour you around. Welcome to your new workplace… but I'm pretty sure you'll be calling it your second home soon."

* * *

Gabriella went straight home to her apartment after avoiding the gazes of her other colleagues and saying good bye to Sharpay.

She can't believe she let that happen! Almost everyone noticed that something was up after that… little staring contest with Troy.

She dropped down to the couch and sighed in exasperation.

"Rough day at work honey?"

Gabriella looked to her left and smiled as she saw the gorgeous black haired guy.

"Can't you just be straight so I could date you, Drew?"

Drew smirked, "I don't think Jeff would like that Ella."

Drew sat next to Gabriella and put his arms around her. They met in Stern during their freshmen year and they clicked right away, especially after Gabriella found out that the charming man was gay. She voluntarily left the apartment she shared with Sharpay after they found out that Zeke got a chef position in one of the most luxurious restaurants in New York City, and Drew offered to share his big apartment with her. Drew has been her roommate and entrusted friend ever since.

"Oh Drew, it's Troy."

"What did you see on TV this time?"

"Not on TV… saw him in person today"

Drew gasped in shock, "What? How?"

Gabi sighed, "He's my new boss."

Drew made an ohhhh sound and clicked his tongue, "Tsk tsk. I smell trouble Ella."

Gabi sat up and furrowed her eyebrows, "If he dares try anything on me, I swe-"

Drew interrupted and smirked, "Not him, honey. I meant you."


	6. Workplace Agreement

Gabriella gasped and looked at Drew with a pointed look, "What? What do you mean?"

Drew sighed, "Honey, I still see the way you look at him when you watch the news about him on TV. You're still so affected by everything about him!"

She shook her head quickly, "No! No way! You're getting it all wrong! I just can't stand his arrogance!"

He laughed at put his arms around her again, "Oh hon, deep inside that anger is something that is dying to get out. Now, I can't say for sure what it is, but it's the opposite of hatred when you think about Troy… Care? Concern? Perhaps love? Only you can tell yourself."

Gabriella scoffed and stood up angrily, making her way to the kitchen to make some dinner, "Whatever Drew! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

Drew smirked, "Defensive much?"

She looked at him pointedly, completely pissed off, and Drew put his arms up in defense, "As a friend, I only tell you what I observe. And don't worry about making dinner for two, Jeff and I are going out."

Drew stood up to get his jacket and said before leaving, "Don't wait up for me hon. Just gonna cheat on you tonight." He winked at her and made his way out.

Gabriella laughed, knowing that she can't be pissed off at him for so long, and shouted after him, "Okay Drew, have fun! But don't get used to me being so patient with all of this!"

She chuckled and continued making dinner. It has been an inside joke between them ever since her parents thought they were together.

Well, for one, she can't blame them after her parents found them sprawled on the couch together, after they fell asleep watching a Supernatural marathon and drooling on how hot Jensen Ackles is.

She also can't stop laughing non-stop at her parents expression when they saw how Drew acted, with all the swaying of the hips and the smirking of the lips. However, she definitely lost it when her parents pulled her aside and asked her if she was making the right decision of dating a gay man.

Gabriella made her way to the living room again and turned on the TV, but only groaned when she saw the face she wanted to forget.

"… it's truly an honor for me to be taking over L Enterprises, knowing its reputation throughout the country."

She groaned more when she saw that the lady reporter was trying to seduce him by batting her eyelashes and touching his arm way too much.

"Oh, I'm gonna puke." With that, Gabriella turned off the TV.

But why was she so affected? She can't help but remember Drew's words to her as she ate her mac and cheese.

She realized something and stopped eating.

"Hmmm, just to make them realize how wrong they are…"

Now, where is that updated L Enterprises online company directory.

* * *

Troy groaned and turned off his TV. He never felt comfortable doing interviews with those reporters who are trying to seduce him. Of course, he notices, but he just never cared.

He stood up, still trying to not think about what happened today. She has gotten more gorgeous the last time he saw her… which was ten years ago.

He went to his desk and started looking at employee profiles. He set aside those that he thinks would not be good enough with the goal he had in mind for the sake of the company. Also, he was told that they should cut down on expenses, salaries included.

After finishing on the Marketing Department, he went on to the next: Finance Department.

He tried so hard not to just get her profile and start from there. Usually, the department heads are the last ones on the folder. Professionalism, Troy, professionalism.

He sighed and started to read the profiles. So far, he couldn't really find anyone to let go off. Based on the profiles, the employees seem to be very good at their field. Last one before Gabriella's.

Rick O'Donnell. Former Department Head.

He shook his head as he looked at the profile and said to himself, "I don't think he'll accept what I'm going to change with the company. He's too traditional and loyal to the old management."

He set his profile aside and went for the last one. He took a deep breath and opened Gabriella's file. He smiled at her picture. Longer curls, same chocolate brown eyes, and a charming smile. She looks older of course, but she managed to still be so beautiful.

Employee ID: 090105

Name: Montez, Gabriella Anne S.

Age: 27

He barely glanced at her other personal information, including her address and phone number, not because he didn't want to know them. Of course he did, he just… did not want to be unprofessional. Maybe, he'll take note of it later, just in case.

Troy shook his head. No, he's not going to become a stalker.

"I'm going to lose my mind… See what you do to me, Gabriella?"

He looked up at his empty penthouse apartment and shook his head more.

"Oh great, Now I'm talking to myself…" Troy ran his hand through his hair, rubbed his eyes, and cleared his throat. Focus, Troy.

Position: Department Head

Department: Finance and Accounting

Reports to: Smith, Josh B.

Assistant: Maxwell, Lucy G.

Full/Part Time: Full Time

Employed Since: August 2015

Been in Position Since: September 2019

Status: Active

So, it has been a year since she's department head. He flipped through the next page and looked at the resume.

Education:

EAST HIGH SCHOOL

Albuquerque, New Mexico

- Consistently in the Honor's List with a 4.0 GPA

- Class Valedictorian of 2010

- Senior Batch President

- Extra-curricular Activities:

a. Co-Captain of Scholastic Decathlon Team

b. Co-Captain of Cheerleading Team

NEW YORK UNIVERSITY – STERN SCHOOL OF BUSINESS

New York City, New York

- Major Degree in Business, Minor Degree in Finance and Accountancy

- Consistently in the Dean's List with a Cumulative 3.94 GPA

- Graduated Magna Cum Laude of Batch 2014

Troy whistled and smiled proudly of what she achieved. He was not surprised at the fact that despite that she had no work experience prior to L Enterprises, she was accepted into the company.

He looked through other details such as her skills and work ethics, and again, he wasn't surprised that she was promoted year after year, until she finally became department head. He could already tell that whoever employed and promoted her gave in to her charming personality.

_The gorgeous brunette smiled at him and held out her hand, "Gabriella Montez, junior batch president and a member of this crazy group of friends."_

_Thankfully, Troy recovered from staring at her and shook her hand, both jumping slightly at the sparks that shot throughout both their arms, "Troy Bolton, hoping to be part of this crazy group. Again, I'm sorry that I sat in your spot. I honestly did not know."_

_Gabriella giggled, "Oh, it's fine!"_

_Troy hurriedly pulled out her chair for her and smiled in amusement when he saw the faint blush on her cheeks._

_Gabriella looked down and sat down, still blushing, "You didn't have to do that, but thank you."_

_Troy smiled charmingly, "No problem. A beautiful girl like you needs to be treated like that… always."_

_He smiled even wider when he saw how she blushed more and sat next to her. They started to interact with each other, forgetting that the gang was still standing up. Since their introduction, he also already forgot his problems back home. He can't believe how easy it is to talk to her and he knew right there and then that he likes her. He can't wait to get to know more about this girl._

_The guys all have amused faces with a smirk, while the girls can't help but grin widely at the adorable pair._

_Other students in the cafeteria also can't help but stare at how the "never available" smart and beautiful brunette interact with the handsome new boy in town._

_Sharpay whispered excitedly to Zeke, "I told you so!"_

Troy jumped slightly when he heard a beep coming from his computer. He groaned and opened his mailbox.

Who dares interrupt him from his thou-… Gabriella?

From: Gabriella Montez

To: Troy Bolton

Good evening Mr. Bolton.

With all due respect, this email is to let you know that professionalism is very important to me, which is why I am going to set aside our past and personal life and be professional inside the workplace. I am expecting for you to do the same.

Thank you.

Troy's expression remains in both shock and amusement. He chuckled at her cuteness, but then realized something.

No, Troy. You did nothing but hurt her the last time. The least you can do is respect this.

He sighed and hit the reply button.

* * *

Gabriella started to bite her nails and groaned. Did she really just send that? She didn't just send that to her new boss! Not when he hasn't decided who to let go!

She can't be complacent! What if, he does have something personal against her and fire her?

Hmmm, that will give her an opportunity to punch him in the face though… But no one will ever employ her again!

All she wanted was to show the others that she will never ever fall under his charms again… like ever. Gabriella groaned more, "God, I sound like Taylor Swift!"

She suddenly panicked. Oh God, where is that undo button? Is there even an undo button?

Gabriella jumped and squealed at the beep that came from her computer. With her heart beating so quickly, she opened at the reply.

From: Troy Bolton

To: Gabriella Montez

Good evening to you as well Ms. Montez.

Being your new boss, I thank you as well with your honesty. As a reply, I truly understand and of course, I am going to do the same.

Have a good night and sweet dreams.

Gabriella looked at the reply with wide eyes, with her heart beating faster if that is even possible.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What the hell? Is he trying to imply that he is above me?"

Gabriella slapped herself mentally, "Of course not, idiot! Why am I even talking to myself? He is your new boss, Gabriella! Oh my God, this means I am not going to get fired! And he did say sweet dreams."

Gabriella started to smile and then realized what was happening. She slapped herself again, this time physically.

No, no, no! We are never, ever, ever, getting back together!

She should really lay low on the Taylor Swift songs.


End file.
